Three Pearls And a Greg
by xRDxBMx
Summary: After returning home from Homeworld, Pearl faces a new, more personal challenge. Note: I'm trying to write it in a way that it reads as if it were an episode in the show. That means that it's all from Steven's perspective.
1. Part 1

_***This takes place after the events of BoHaM.***_

'' _ **I like your hair!''**_ Says the usually smug Yellow Pearl as she closely examines Greg's long, flowing hair.

'' _ **Truly you are an exquisite member of your kind, Mr. Universe.''**_ Softly adds the shy Blue Pearl, as she stands on the human's left.

'' _ **Oh, come on you guys. I'm not THAT special!''**_ declares Greg as he rubs the back of his head with a slight blush on his face.

'' _ **These Pearls sure are easily amused.'**_ ' Says Connie to her friend Steven, who is awkwardly watching all this unfold.

'' _ **What can I say, my dad always had a magnetic personality. Heh.''**_ He replies, shrugging.

Nearby, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Bismuth are busy throwing around ideas on what to do now that Homeworld is in disarray.

Ever since they barely escaped White Diamond's grasp, thanks to the likes of Green Diamond, the thought of White Diamond crushing the rebellion and invading the Earth has never left our heroes' minds.

'' _ **Don't worry guys, you saw how awesomely Green smacked White's mech thingy across the face! She's got this, no problemo!''**_ Proclaims Amethyst, laughing as she's reminded of the epic display of two behemoths fighting back on Homeworld.

'' _ **Still can't believe we were saved by a Diam… no. TWO Diamonds! A fusion of two, even!''**_ Adds Bismuth, still in disbelief that diamonds of all people saved their butts. She used to hold them to such low standards… but now? All she knows is if she ever meets Yellow and Blue Diamond again, she's going to thank them. Big time.

'' _ **Well if it weren't for the B-Team, Yellow and Blue would've never gotten the chance to fuse.''**_ Adds Garnet, fixing her visor before turning to Bismuth, putting her hand on her shoulder.

'' _ **You can always count on Bismuth, Lion and Mr. Universe to have your backs!''**_ Jokingly proclaims Connie as she approaches the Gems alongside Steven.

'' _ **Yeah! B-Team stands for Best Team!''**_ Adds Steven, proudly raising his fists in the air.

'' _ **So… uh… What are we going to do with those two?''**_ Asks Bismuth, pointing at Yellow and Blue Pearl.

'' _ **Well, they're Pearls so… Pearl will help them! Right P?''**_ Answers Amethyst, expecting a response from the pale, tall Gem.

'' _ **Uh…? Pearl?''**_ she continues, noticing that Pearl is distracted by something. She pokes her.

'' _ **Oh? Oh, sorry. Yes. I'll… I'll think of… something…''**_ Pearl responds, then quickly returning to her thoughts and her distant gaze.

'' _ **You okay Pearl? You haven't said a thing since we returned to Earth.''**_ Asks Bismuth in a worried tone.

'' _ **Yeah, you've just been staring at Greg and those two other Pearls. What's up? You worried Greg will turn them into lazy slobs or something?''**_ Adds a smirking Amethyst, looking up at Pearl before turning hear head in the direction of Pearl's gaze.

Pearl sighs. _**''I'm not worried, Amethyst. Greg hasn't shown signs of being a slob for at least two years. Those two will be fine.''**_ She says as she stands up and walks away.

Steven, worried, watches as Pearl makes her way to the temple.

'' _ **It's been a long day. She's probably just tired.''**_ Connie explains, yawning.

'' _ **You should probably go home, Connie. And try not to scare your parents with details of what happened on Homeworld, okay?''**_ Garnet responds as connie nods.

'' _ **I'll see ya tomorrow Steven. Bye!''**_ Connie hugs Steven and runs home.

'' _ **Bye Connie!''**_ Steven returns the hug and waves Connie goodbye. He then fixates his eyes on his dad and the two Pearls, who are still complimenting Greg.


	2. Part 2

The next day, Steven takes Connie to town so they can get their minds off the stressful past week. Inevitably, stories of their otherworldly adventure reach the ears of the other residents of Beach City. This small town by the sea has been through so much Gem stuff in the last few years and the people here are more or less used to casual alien skirmishes.

As they walk towards the Big Donut, they talk.

'' _ **So what did your parents say about you almost getting killed and all that?''**_ Steven asks connie. Her parents are used to their daughter going on Gem adventures with Steven and Co… But this was way more than just an adventure.

'' _ **I didn't really tell them the details yet. They're just glad I'm safe.''**_ She responds as they approach the donut shop.

They stop at the door only to notice that it's locked. Then they find a note on the door.

Connie reads the note.

'' '' _ **The Big Donut is closed for emergency de-doughifying.''**_ _ **\- Dewey''**_

'' _ **De-doughifying?''**_ Curiously asks Steven, only to be met with a quick shrug from Connie.

'' _ **Hey there you guys!''**_ Calls out Greg as he approaches the two kids. By his side are Yellow and Blue Pearl, both carrying shopping bags and wearing random pieces of fashion accessories.

'' _ **Hey dad!''**_ Happily responds Steven.

'' _ **You guys have been busy huh?''**_ Adds Connie, referring to the shopping bags and fashion accessories.

'' _ **Believe it or not, it wasn't my idea. These two saw a commercial on TV last night and have been begging me to take them shopping!''**_ ExplainsGreg, frustrated but happy.

'' _ **This planet is so great! My diamond would never let me, a Pearl, adorn such luxuries!''**_ Proclaims Yellow Pearl, proudly showing off her overly-decorative sunglasses.

'' _ **So many choices!''**_ Adds Blue Pearl, wearing a fedora with a green band.

'' _ **Hey, look at the time! It's almost time for Lapis' and Peridot's …Reformation?'**_ Greg exclaims, looking at his wristwatch. ' _ **'Is that what it's called? Reformation?''**_ he asks, still trying to learn Gem-related terminology. He's been more involved with Gem stuff recently and it's best he gets used to it.

'' _ **We better go so we can welcome them back.''**_ Adds Connie as Steven nods.

Back at the temple, in the living room, everyone is gathered around the table, with Lapis' and Peridot's Gems resting on a soft pillow. The two reform.

'' _ **Guys! You're back!''**_ Cries out Steven as he runs in to hug them.

'' _ **How long were we gone for?''**_ Asks Lapis as she hugs Steven.

'' _ **A couple of days.''**_ Answers Garnet, her tone revealing that it's normal.

'' _ **So that's what reforming feels like. I haven't felt this great in centuries!''**_ Proclaims Peridot, stretching as if she just got out of bed well rested. _**''I could get used to it.''**_

'' _ **Yea well try not to get poofed too often okay?''**_ Responds Bismuth with a smirk.

'' _ **Hey sorry about the barn, Mr. Universe.''**_ Lapis apologizes to Greg.

'' _ **It's no big deal. We can build a new one. I'm more surprised by how well Andy took it.''**_ Greg replies.

'' _ **Well until then, you're welcome to stay with us at the temple. You've earned it.''**_ Says Garnet, crossing her legs.

'' _ **Thank you, Garnet.''**_ Lapis thanks Garnet.

'' _ **So these two are staying with here, too, huh?''**_ Peridot asks, referring to the two Pearls.

'' _ **It's for the best.''**_ Says Garnet.

'' _ **Yeah, Greg's been showing them the cool way of Earth life!''**_ Proudly explains Amethyst.

'' _ **Ah, yes! I am familiar with that way.''**_ Adds Peridot.

'' _ **And I assume crystal-Pearl has been getting along nicely with them? It would make optimal sense.''**_ She adds, putting her hands together.

'' _ **Actually, P's been avoiding those two for the past two days. Dunno what got into her.''**_ Amethyst responds, smirking.

Pearl sighs.

'' _ **Amethyst. Please. Not now.''**_

'' _ **She should perhaps join us next time we go out with Greg. Maybe she will… How do you say it, Mr. Universe…? ''Chillax''? Did i say that correctly?''**_ Blue Pearl recommends, still struggling to use Earth slang.

Pearl blushes of embarrassment.

'' _ **Guys, I don't think Pea-''**_ Greg tries to explain but is cut off.

'' _ **T- That would've been h-hilarious!''**_ Amethyst laughs at the idea.

'' _ **Honestly!''**_ Pearl gets up and leaves, angry.

Steven has seen enough. He will get to the bottom of this. He puts on his serious face.


	3. Part 3

Later that evening, Bismuth takes Lapis and Peridot to her room, where she stored all the things she managed to recover from the now destroyed barn. Things like their beloved meep-morps, their TV set and Peridot's precious collection of Camp Pining Hearts DVDs.

Greg has taken the two Pearls to Vidalia's house. Vidalia is an artist, and the moment they told him that Blue Pearl likes to draw and that Yellow Pearl likes to model, he knew they would get along very nicely.

That leaves Steven, Amethyst, Connie and Garnet in the living room. They talk.

'' _ **What's wrong Steven? Is it about Pearl?''**_ Connie asks her friend after noticing the slight frown on his face.

Steven sighs.

'' _ **Why is she acting so weird? Why is she avoiding the other two Pearls? Aren't they like her family?''**_ He replies, saddened.

'' _ **I don't know, dude, but last time I saw P. act like this was when your dad met Rose.''**_ Amethyst adds, reminiscing the events twenty years prior.

Garnet, still sitting cross-legged on the couch, sighs and face palms.

'' _ **I should have seen this coming...''**_

'' _ **What do you mean Garnet?''**_ Connie asks the square-haired Gem.

'' _ **What?! No. NO-HO-HOOO! You don't mean…''**_ Amethyst laughs in disbelief by what she thinks Garnet is talking about.

'' _ **Yes.''**_ Garnet replies.

'' _ **HAHAHAHAHAHA!''**_ Amethyst bursts out laughing, falling on the floor.

'' _ **What? Seen what coming?''**_ Asks a confused Steven.

Amethyst gets up and wipes a single tear from her eye with her finger. She regains her composure, still letting out occasional bursts of laughter.

'' _ **Dude! Pearl is like totally jealous!''**_ The purple Gem explains, holding her head.

'' _ **Jealous? If she really wants to hang out with the other Pearls then… why is she avoiding them?''**_ Steven asks, still confused as to what Amethyst means.

'' _ **No dude, it's not that! It's-''**_ Amethyst tries to explain, but is cut off by Connie.

'' _ **-the other way around…''**_ Continues Connie, finally understanding.

'' _ **What…?''**_ A still confused Steven asks.

'' _ **Steven! Pearl isn't jealous because she isn't hanging out with the other Pearls! She's jealous because she isn't hanging out with your dad!''**_ Connie explains as Amethyst continues laughing.

'' _ **OOOOH! Ooooohhhhh….. Oh.''**_ Steven comes to a realization.

'' _ **Wait… Pearl?!''**_ He adds in disbelief.

Garnet stands up and walks over to Steven. She squats down in front of him.

'' _ **Steven. You need to talk to Pearl. If there's anyone she'll open up to, it's you.''**_

Steven sighs and smiles.

'' _ **Okay. I'll do it.''**_


	4. Part 4

The next morning, Steven gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. On the way there, he runs into Pearl, who just came out of her room.

'' _ **Morning Pearl.''**_ Steven says to Pearl, rubbing his eye.

'' _ **Good morning, Steven. You're up earlier than usual. I'll make you breakfast.''**_ Pearl replies and comments.

'' _ **Thanks Pearl.''**_ Steven thanks Pearl and sits at the kitchen island.

Pearl starts humming a familiar song as she turns on the stove, places a pan on top and cracks an egg into it. The eggs begin to crackle as Pearl's humming gets louder.

Steven is sitting there, trying to remember why this song she's humming sounds so familiar.

'' _ **Mm-mmm mm mmmm… Mmm mmm mm-mmm…''**_

As she grabs some plates on the counter, her humming turns more into whispery singing.

'' _ **Mm-mmm mm mmmm… Don't cost nothing…''**_

Steven's eyes widen. That's his dad's song!

Pearl takes the pan off the stove, slides the fried egg off onto a plate, and brings it over to Steven.

Just as she places the plate down, Steven decides to bring up her weird behavior in the last few days.

'' _ **Uh- Hey Pearl? Can I ask you something?''**_

'' _ **Sure Steven, what is it?''**_ She replies as she puts a plastic cup next to the plate and pours some orange juice in it.

'' _ **Well, a certain… sooomebody… thinks that-''**_ He struggles to bring the words out of his mouth and looks down at the food on the table.

Pearl stands there waiting for Steven to continue.

'' _ **-well, they kinda think you're jealous-''**_ He says as he turns his head and starts twiddling his fingers.

'' _ **WHAT!?''**_ She is taken back by the question. Then she regains composure.

'' _ **I- I mean… Jealous? Of what, Steven?''**_ Pearl replies defensively, sweat on her forehead, a blush on her face.

'' _ **I don't know! Of the other two Pearls for hanging out with my dad!?''**_ He raises his voice.

'' _ **You've been acting weird around them for days now and, well, I'm worried! What's up Pearl!?''**_

He adds in a frustrated tone.

He looks up at the Gem only to be met with a face of shock. It takes a few seconds before Pearl says anything.

''… _ **Steven… I-''**_ She struggles.

'' _ **Pearl please!''**_ Steven continues, desperate for answers.

Pearl is still struggling to come up with an answer. She doesn't want to keep Steven worrying but…

'' _ **I don't know, Steven.''**_ She sighs and leaves.

'' _ **Peeeaaarrrlll!''**_ He cries out desperately as he watches the Gem leave through the door.


	5. Part 5

That afternoon, Steven checks on Lapis and Peridot, who are outside on the Beach. Lapis is lying on a folding chair, seemingly bored. Peridot is on the ground next to her, excitedly building a sand castle.

'' _ **Just a little touch here. And here…''**_ Peridot calculates as she expertly carves the sand.

'' _ **Perfect! Hey Steven! What do you think?''**_ She proudly shows Steven her sand castle.

'' _ **It's a… sand castle?''**_ Steven replies, rubbing his head.

'' _ **Is that what you call sand constructs? Sand ''castles''? Anyhow, as you can see, the design of this model fort provides the most efficient display of defense. While this may be a mere sculpture, just imagine architecture like this on a grander scale! Truly impenetrable!''**_ Peridot explains, taking great pride in her work.

'' _ **Hey have you guys seen Pearl anywhere? I haven't seen her since this morning.''**_ Steven asks.

Lapis shrugs.

'' _ **Is the Pearl still behaving erratically?''**_ Asks Peridot, disappointed.

'' _ **Well i wouldn't call it ''erratically''.''**_ Replies Steven defensively.

'' _ **Whatever you call it, it does remind me of one particular moment in episode nineteen of season three of Camp Pining Hearts. But that's irrelevant. I th-''**_ Peridot explains before being cut off.

'' _ **That's it! Peridot; what happens in the episode?''**_ Steven asks excitedly.

'' _ **It would take some time to explain, but I'll skip the details…''**_ Peridot begins to explain.

Despite saying that she'll skip the details, the short green Gem goes quite in depth with her explanation of the episode. So much so, that it takes a whole 3 hours before she's finished. By the time she is, Lapis has already left and Steven is lying on the sand, sleeping as a result of boredom.

'' _ **-and that is when Paulette and Percy meet inside the camp's mess hall and talk abou-''**_ Peridot continues, and is cut off.

Steven hears this part just as he wakes up and gets an idea.

'' _ **THAT'S IT!''**_ He raises his voice, startling Peridot.

' _ **What's ''it''?''**_ She curiously asks.


	6. Part 6 (Final)

Steven decides to look for Pearl in spots where she usually goes to. Places like her room, the location of her now-destroyed cherry blossom tree and finally the sky arena.

There, he finds her.

She's casually sword fighting against three holo-pearls to get things off her mind.

While fighting, she does a spin attack that cuts all three holo-pearls in half. She sighs, puts her sword back in her gem and turns around, only to be startled by Steven.

'' _ **STE-VAHN!''**_ She yells out as she nearly falls back.

'' _ **Hi Pearl. Sorry for sneaking up on you.''**_ He apologizes.

'' _ **What is it, Steven?''**_ She says, managing to pull a smile.

Steven grabs her by the hand and starts dragging her towards the warp pad.

'' _ **Steven what are you doing?!''**_ Pearl asks as they step on the warp pad.

'' _ **No time to explain! Dad will be home any minute now!''**_ Steven replies as they warp back to the temple.

They warp to the temple and Steven drags Pearl to the living room couch.

'' _ **Now sit here and don't leave!''**_ Steven orders Pearl.

'' _ **Steven what-''**_ She tries to seek answers, only to watch Steven run through the door.

''… _ **Okay?''**_

She then awkwardly sits there.

Someone knocks on the front door, and a few seconds later, Greg enters. He is alone.

'' _ **Steven?''**_ He calls out.

'' _ **Greg? What are you doing here?''**_ Asks Pearl, confused as to why Greg came over.

'' _ **Oh, hi Pearl. Uh- Steven said he wanted me to check what's wrong with the microwave.''**_ The human answers.

'' _ **What? The microwave is fine. Trust me, I would've known if it were dysfunctional.''**_ The Gem replies.

'' _ **And you would've fixed it by now...''**_ Greg rubs the back of his head, noting Pearl's proficiency at repairing things.

'' _ **You haven't seen Steven around, have you?''**_ He becomes suspicious.

'' _ **He was here just a minute ago. He told me to sit here and then he just… ran off.''**_ Pearl replies.

'' _ **Ran off? To where?''**_ Greg asks, confused.

'' _ **I… don't know…''**_ Pearl raises an eyebrow.

'' _ **Well that's weird.''**_ Greg comments.

'' _ **I should probably go check on Yellow and Blue - make sure they're not getting into any trouble.''**_

He walks towards the door.

Peal sighs and Greg notices.

'' _ **Hey… Pearl?''**_ He stops and turns around.

'' _ **Yes, Greg?''**_

'' _ **How come I haven't seen you talk to those two since we got home? Is… Is there something wrong?''**_ Greg asks.

'' _ **I… uhhh…''**_ Pearl struggles to reply.

Suddenly, the temple gate opens and out comes Amethyst, making her way out of her room.

She walks past Pearl and Greg, not noticing them. She makes her way to the fridge, takes out a carton of eggs and eats it whole.

She burps out loud and turns around, finally noticing the two.

'' _ **Oh hey Greg!''**_ She greets the human. _ **''Did Pearl tell you about how she's jeaaaaaaaaalous?''**_ Amethyst asks, teasing Pearl.

'' _ **AMETHYST!''**_ Pearl yells out, face blue from both anger and embarrassment.

'' _ **Amethyst… nooo!''**_ Steven cries out quietly, frustrated as he secretly watches this whole thing play out through the window.

'' _ **Pearl, what is Amethyst talking about?''**_ Greg asks, raising a brow and crossing his arms.

Amethyst laughs as she runs from Pearl's wrath.

'' _ **Pearl…?''**_ The human continues, still confused.

Pearl, refusing to turn her head, just looks away.

Greg crosses his arms and widens his eyes.

'' _ **Does this have something to do with Yellow and Blue? Is that why you were acting weird lately?''**_

'' _ **I can't keep this going, can I…?''**_ Pearl sighs in defeat.

'' _ **Yes. It's true. I have been envious of the other two Pearls…''**_ She says, resting her face on the palm of her hand.

Greg snickers awkwardly.

'' _ **What for, Pearl?''**_

No answer.

'' _ **Pearl, if you don't want to tell me, I underst-.''**_ Greg adds.

'' _ **Ever since we came back, I feel like I've become a-''**_ She stops before finishing her sentence.

She closes her eyes and sighs.

'' _ **-a third Pearl.''**_

Greg notices this and does not hesitate to reassure the Gem.

'' _ **Pearl, you know that's not true!''**_

He walks over to Pearl and sits down next to her.

'' _ **Those two Pearls are fun to be around and I'm glad they're getting used to being here on Earth…''**_

He smiles.

''… _ **But to Steven and the others, you're irreplaceable.''**_

He looks down at the floor, still smiling.

'' _ **And… you will always be my favorite Pearl.''**_

Pearl lifts her head and looks up at Greg with teary eyes and a blush.

'' _ **Besides, as fun as those two are, they're kinda driving me crazy. Especially the Yellow one… I talked with Vidalia and she agreed to take them off our hands for a while.''**_ He sighs.

'' _ **Me and Steven are going hiking up north next week. You can join us if you want.''**_ He continues.

'' _ **I'd love to.''**_ Pearl puts her hand on Greg's and smiles.

'' _ **You know Steven probably planned this, right?''**_ Greg says, suspicious.

'' _ **To be honest, at this point, I wouldn't be surprised.''**_ Pearl smirks.

Steven sees that the two are getting up and notices his dad heading towards the door.

He panics and pretends to act casual by making an awkward pose.

'' _ **Hi dad!''**_ Steven greets his dad.

'' _ **Microwave?''**_ Greg jokes, reminding Steven of his little lie.

Steven shrugs and they both laugh.

 **The End**


End file.
